Chapter 5: First Bra!!
FIRST BRA!! CHAPTER 5 OF THE MANGA Previously Presuming that Minami's transition goals of male to female are being realized, they are beginning to understand that there are actually two paths that they can travel. One, or the other, or both. One transition would be from a mundane male to that of a female anime girl, accomplished partially by a Henshin (transformation sequence). Minami would become Maho Curry, the maho anime girl. The other transition would be from a mundane male to that of a cute teenage female, accomplished by a more traditional transition to presenting out in public as a teenage girl, dressed as a teenage girl, and having the social skills of a teenage girl. As such, Minami takes the name of Karii Maki. What will Minami decide to do in the coming weeks and months ? Chapter Overview Karin is overjoyed that Minami has agreed to go shopping together, practically a date ! However, Minami has decided to present themselves as a teenage girl, making the date one between two girls. The shopping trip takes place at a posh ladies department store that is downtown. Here, Karii Maki, with Karin's help, picks out her first bra ! Then as the shopping continues, she selects her first girl's outfit that is hers alone---a cute striped shirt, a little girl's style jumper dress, and white knee socks. Now wearing her new outfit, Karii Maki just has to enjoy eating at a cake buffet. She treats Karin to the cake buffet, and has a most delightful time. But soon the date is over, however, the two girls are promising each other that they will once again go shopping together. This Chapter's Story This evening, Karin is rolling back and forth in her bed, clutching her cat plushie pillow, and drenched in joy and anticipation ! Minami has just agreed over the phone to a date, to go shopping, tomorrow morning at 10am ! Mext morning, Karin is a little bit late for her date. Karii Maki (Minami's name she uses when they are presenting as a teenage female, but not transitioned into an anime girl), wearing mundane female attire, is ready to go. But not so fast ! Karin points out the fact that her outfit is quite ill-fitting and way too big. Karin offers to lend some of her clothes, but that is declined with the prospect of today, Karii Maki is going to be buying clothes for her very own use. Soon, both girls are downtown, in front of a very posh ladies department store. Once inside, the two come upon the women's intimate wear department. Look at all the bras ! But which size should Karii Maki consider ? She will have to be measured. A sales lady is called, and the process begins. When finished, Karin is mortified when it is announced that Karii Maki is a 'D' cup ( fairly large for a typical teenage girl! ). In a little bit, Karii Maki calls for Karin from inside the dressing room. " How do you put on and wear a bra ? " , pleads Karii Maki ! Karin steps inside, and patiently shows Maki how to put on and adjust her bra. When done, Karii Maki's heart is beating so fast ! Karii Maki asks if Karin herself puts on a bra every day ? Duh, of course ! But the next treat is shopping for Karii Maki's first female outfit, one that she picks out and buys for herself. Karii Maki selects a striped shirt, worn under a super cute little girl style jumper dress, and white knee-hi socks. After trying on the outfit, she has the sales lady put her old clothes in a bag, and pays for her wonderful purchase. Karii Maki apologizes to Karin for the time it took for her to complete her shopping. But Karin is more than pleased that she got to enjoy such an experience with Maki, and thinks to herself that she is thrilled that Maki is being considerate to her. A growling sound from Karii Maki's stomach breaks the merriment. But where should the two happy girls eat ? Nearby is a pastry shoppe and bakery. Seeing it, Karii Maki is instantly drawn inside, and along with Karin, orders a round of tastes from the cake buffet for the both of them. So delicious ! But Karin wants to know why the selection was made to indulge in the cake buffet ? Karii tells her that to be wearing a pretty dress, engaging in 'girl talk', and eating dainty cakes has to be one of the supreme experiences of femininity ! When finished, Karii Maki gives thanks for the sweets. Karin observes that she thought that Karii Maki would 'pig out' at the buffet. Maki merely answers that she ate only what she thought a typical modest feminine teenage girl would eat, and chose not to be acting like an obnoxious 'hungry as a bear' male would do. Glancing at her cell phone, Karii Maki is astounded that the time has gone by so fast ! Karin is disappointed that their 'date' together is over so soon. Yet when Karii Maki suggests that they go out shopping again, Karin perks up and is all smiles. Chapter Lookback and Commentary Not mentioned in the main body of the story is the fact that Karii Maki apparently bought not just her first bra, but a matching set of a bra and panties. At home in the privacy of her bedroom, she is enjoying the look of the matching set, as this is her first intimate girl's wear fashion purchase. ;MANGA FAN'S COMMENTARY ;Is_that_a_cockroach / 2 years ago / 4 likes / 1 dislike Casual read. Not too bad actually. It's a good break from those other genres. ;Kartikeya / 2 years ago / 1 like / 1 dislike It's weird how the childhood friend is totally cool with the fact that MC character can turn into a girl at will. ;Rickterr / 2 years ago / 1 like If her crush Maki changes gender at will and she Karin is OK with that, she might, and I'm just making a guess here, she MIGHT be bisexual. ;Lady Vivi / 1 year ago Aw, she picked out a really cute outfit! ;Lucina / 1 year ago When will the next chapter will come out? ;FBI / 2 years ago I went on the website. Immediately this chapter name catches my eye ! ; ; Category:Chapter